The present disclosure relates to a battery pack including a coupling member having an assembling guide function.
Recently, with the increasing of technical development and demands of mobile devices, demands of rechargeable secondary batteries as energy sources are rapidly increasing, and thus more researches on the secondary batteries are being carried out to cope with such diverse demands. Also, the secondary batteries have attracted considerable attention as power sources for electric vehicles (EVs), hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), and plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (Plug-In HEVs), which have been proposed as solutions to air pollution and the like caused by existing gasoline and diesel vehicles that use fossil fuels.
Therefore, the electric vehicles (EVs) capable of traveling using only a battery and the hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs) using a battery in combination with an existing engine, have been developed, some of which have been commercialized. For the secondary batteries as power sources for EVs and HEVs, nickel metal hydride (Ni-MH) batteries are commonly used. However, recent researches on using lithium secondary batteries having high energy density, high discharge voltage, and output stability are being actively carried out, some of which have reached the commercialization.
When such secondary batteries are used as a vehicle power source, the secondary batteries are used in the form of a battery pack including a plurality of battery cells, battery modules, or battery module assemblies.
Such a battery pack has a structure in which a plurality of battery modules are mounted on a module receiving part provided in a base plate.
In a process of mounting the battery modules on the base plate by an operator during a battery pack manufacturing process in accordance with related art, because there are no member and structure for guiding positions of the battery modules on the base plate, the battery modules have been frequently dislocated depending on the skills of operators.
Due to an assembly tolerance of the battery module caused by the dislocation, structural strength of an overall battery pack was deteriorated, and an assembly failure occurred.
Thus, there is great need for technologies that may fundamentally solve the above-described limitations.